


A Simple Day For Just Us Three

by dkhodges



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A day in the life kinda thing, Age Play Caregiver Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Age Play Caregiver Yoo Kihyun, Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, i might add another chapter later on but rn its finished, i would make it longer but I haven’t decided, lots of mistakes I’m sure????, might drag a bit sorry g, over use of commas, over use of names, shownu referring to himself as nunu, tho it does end a little abruptly, use of stage names instead of birth names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/pseuds/dkhodges
Summary: An outing w Won, Ki and Nu (the prompt was supposed to be shopping but i was all over the place g)





	A Simple Day For Just Us Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/gifts).



> This hasn’t been read over so expect mistakes, grammatically and probably flow wise. Ive read this like a lot but yeah idk if it’ll be good, y’all read in your own styles and i read in mine when i write so its hard to say,,,, but anyways i hope y’all enjoy.

“I think our little prince has not been feeling like himself, even when he is in Little Space it’s as if he isn’t one hundred percent happy.” Wonho posed his concern to Kihyun as the two were folding the laundry. 

Kihyun nodded as he continued his task while listening to the elder. “I think there is something he wants but he is just unsure of how to ask for it? It’s hard to gauge him when he’s big because he just brushes it off, but when he’s Little he says he is fine or just ignores my concerns completely.”

Wonho had puffed his cheeks out as he spoke, he didn’t like the off mood that he could tell the Little had been in. “When we get a free day we should take him out, looks like he could use more clothes for when he is Little, and I think that just might brighten his mood.” Kihyun’s soft voice had startled Wonho but the elder had quickly spoke to agree with Kihyun. 

___________

With lots of preparation Wonho and Kihyun had then planned the perfect day for Shownu. 

___________

The start of the day would be like any other, Minhyuk would wake the Little with tummy rubs and wet raspberries placed all over his skin and Shownu would let out sleepy giggles as he thrashed about. 

Kihyun would make breakfast for all of the members, the only difference being that unlike the normal round pancakes that sat atop six other plates Shownu’s were made to look like his favorite characters, sliced strawberries placed delicately to the side. 

When bellies were full the day would finally start! 

After breakfast Minhyuk took the liberty of choosing the Littles clothes for the adventure that was to be waiting before him. Minhyuk picked something casual and comfortable; a black and white striped sweater along with distressed black jeans. 

“Thank you Minnie Hyung I really love this sweater!! It’s as soft as you are!!” Minhyuk couldn’t help the small chuckle at the Littles statement, ‘very cute indeed he thought to himself.’

With a heavy hug and a kiss to the forehead by the four remaining members Shownu headed out with Wonho and Kihyun, not quite knowing of their plans or even the destination but he was brimming with excitement nonetheless. 

___________

They drove for quite some time before they reached their first destination, it was necessary that the three went somewhere a little more reserved and quiet so Shownu would feel no burden when in Little Space.

Wonho pulled neatly into a parking space a small distance from the theater. Shownu had fallen asleep as soon as the car made its way into motion so Kihyun softly shook the Little awake once the engine had completely stopped at their destination. 

The Little made grabby hands at his papa but then quickly retracted them as his head moved to the side to look out of the window at the scenery around them. Shownu’s eyes becoming as large as saucers when he saw the title playing at the theater. Kihyun let out his signature laugh at the display in front of him. “I’m going to guess you’re excited no?”

“Papa!! Wonnie hyung!!! The title!! The title!!! That says The Little Mermaid!! They are playing here? Why are we sitting here NuNu wants to go in quickly!” The Little grasped at his seatbelt in a rush; unbuckling himself before Kihyun could even lend a hand. “Lets go, lets go!! We can’t miss not one single moment!” 

“Yes, yes, of course, lets go Kihyun, our little prince seems to be feeling a bit impatient.” Wonho let out a soft laugh at Shownu’s behavior, loving the Littles excitement. 

The three made way to the theater, the Little talking about all of the posters and merchandise based around The Little Mermaid in the softest of tones once inside the empty area. Kihyun and Wonho cooing together at the genuine display of his excitement and passion. It had been an awfully large amount of time since their leader looked this happy while in Little Space. 

The two caregivers could tell the Little was finally starting to express his true emotions, they both knew very well how Shownu could be; whether he was in Little Space or not. 

What was important to them both was the happiness for the person they cared for the most. 

___________

Wonho had successfully purchased three tickets, drinks and snacks for the three of them, he made a mental note to pick up all the limited merchandise for the Little when the film would come to a close. He made way for Kihyun and Shownu as they waited next to the ticket collector, Kihyun making small talk while running his fingers slowly along the Littles back.

Once close enough he could hear the conversation unfolding, “you all really picked a great day to come, most people don’t know that we have three showings a day so they always come to the first one, you’ll be the only ones in that movie room, a full experience indeed.” Kihyun had chuckled at the woman’s words but then continued the small talk. Not to be known to anyone else but Wonho and Kihyun had planned today so that nothing could get in the way, going so far as to do extensive research just to make sure they’d be getting an empty theater.

When Wonho reached the group he kindly passed the tickets to the middle aged woman, thanked her and they headed to auditorium 13. Shownu had since started speaking, telling the two of his excitement while raising and dropping his hands dramatically. “Papa and Wonnie hyung NuNu is so super sure that you’ll both be blown out to the moon!!”

It had become a common occurrence for the two caregivers to wonder what they had done in their past lives to become so lucky in this one.

___________

“You can pick the seats baby, we’ll sit wherever you see fit.” At Kihyuns words the Little made way to the perfect set of seats. Four rows from the very top and smack dab in the middle, as they were the only ones finding seats weren’t difficult but they’d have to admit the Little knew the best spots. Once seated Wonho passed snacks to the Little along with a small beverage. “Thank you Wonnie, love you!!” Kihyun smiled at Shownu’s small declaration as Wonho replied to the Little. They’ve come to notice that when Shownu is very happy and content he’s fond of saying love you. The pair never quite getting used to it but loving it all the more. 

___________

The theater commercials passed in a flash and before they knew it the opening for The Little Mermaid was playing. Shownu clapping his hands in delight as the waves crashed upon the shore and the scenes started to unfold. Before long the Little had started chatting with his caregivers, being sure to tell them both about Sebastian and Flounder but never forgetting Ursula. But as soon as he had spoken he would become quite again, enthralled by the scenery, characters and unknown excitement. 

The film ended far too early in Shownu’s opinion but his caregivers found themselves agreeing. Over the course of caring for Shownu they realized he really loved The Little Mermaid, but with his love came watching it more than 100 times so his two caregivers also came to enjoy the film; of course they wouldn’t change his excitement when it came to the film at, as cliche as it may sound they were happy as long as their Little was. 

The three filed out of auditorium 13, Shownu giggling as he recited the film, being sure to mention all of his favorite moments. Once they met with the ticket collector they thanked her and headed to the limited stand with goods based around the film.

When at the table Shownu grabbed at Wonho’s shirt gently, his caregivers laughed softly knowing very well of the Littles puffed out cheeks and shy expression. “Don’t worry my prince, hyung will get one of everything for you.” With Wonho’s statement Shownu displayed a large smile, teeth on show as he giggled to himself. 

____________

The three walked from the theater to a small restaurant. They ate in peace as the business was very slow and laid back. Shownu focused not on his meal but the stuffed Flounder that had been given to him by Wonho.

Kihyun pulled the Littles attention when he gently booped his nose, the Little looking up with a permanent smile. “Hey baby, I know you’re excited about the gifts you were given but let’s eat your food yeah? You wouldn’t want to be hungry on our way to the last stop would you?” Shownu shook his head at that and then with much reluctance he sat Flounder next to him and began to focus on his meal. 

When the meal was finished and the bill was paid the group made a bathroom stop before heading to their last destination. Shownu made sure to thank his papa and hyung for the wonderful day he was having thanks to the pair. The two had found themselves smiling a lot as the day had progressed and they were just as grateful. 

___________

“Papa, please sit next to NuNu, head is heavy and NuNu wants to rest with you.” Instead of riding shotgun like Kihyun had done on the way to the theater he was sure to indulge the Little and sat with him in the back seat. The Littles head instantly falling onto his papas shoulders and Kihyuns hand finding purchase in his soft brown locks.

The engine roared to life and before long the scenery changed and soft snores filled the small space of the vehicle as Shownu drifted to dreamland.

___________

When the Little had awoken it had long since become dark. “Looks like the sun decided to rest! Hopefully she is sleeping well!” Shownu spoke out softly, bits of his remaining sleepy state hazing over in his tone, Kihyun tugged on Shownu’s locks gently as he chuckled at the Littles commentary.

“Seems the sun decided to sleep in your place, she must be very fond of you.” 

___________

As odd as it may seem you can actually rent out the Disney store, and it was necessary to say the least as it happened to be the last stop on the agenda of ways to make Shownu smile. Of course because the store is so popular and the traffic flow is out of this world the two planning the day decided that renting later in the evening was for the better, plus, you always save the best surprise for last.

____________

Once Shownu got his barings under control and was no longer captive by the man who brought sleep he looked around at the scenery and his surroundings. The Little letting out a large gasp as he saw the large neon lights ( y’all I’m sorry I’ve never seen a Disney or been to one so pls humor me here) with the words ‘Disney’ on display.

“THE DISNEY STORE! WE ARE HERE! NUNU IS NOT STILL DREAMING RIGHT?! WHY ARE WE WAITING OUT HERE? NUNU WANTS TO GO IN!”

“Yes, yes, of course, hold on our prince do not run off on your own!” Wonho’s words fell onto deaf ears as Shownu dashed across the street quickly. The Little waving both hands once in front of the Disney shop. 

The pair closed all doors and headed for the Little as he waited patiently by bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

___________

The group of three walked into the larger than life store, Shownu leading as he hopped happily. 

___________

Mickey Mouse would always be Shownu’s first love, Paw Patrol falling close behind, but as soon as the Little could roam freely he bolted to the area that held all the merchandise around The Little Mermaid. He’d have more than enough time to fill his basket and look at the all characters he loved. 

Kihyun and Wonho followed closely behind the Little, cooing at his comments and his hands grasping at everything in sight. 

Before long the basket Wonho was carrying had been filled to the brim. Stationeries, plushies, figurines, jammies and small character snacks taking the space of the once empty basket. Wonho and Kihyun having snuck in a few items the Little had passed over that they both agreed were far too cute to ignore. 

They could both tell Shownu was the most excited for the moments that were unfolding now in the Disney store. The two caregivers conversing among themselves as their hearts swelled. It had been a lot of planning but they wouldn’t change the events of anything as they got the see Shownu’s full on childlike emotions. 

___________

Though the time was longer than normal it felt very short to Shownu, he wasn’t quite ready to leave but after the amazing day he was given he found it would be more than rude to argue or even sulk. He walked slower to leave than he had to enter but before long he was wishing the store attendants a good night and a safe trip home, the bunny smile never leaving his lips.

Kihyun and Wonho carrying large bags to their vehicle as Shownu poured out ‘I love yous’ and thanks for the day they all spent together. 

Once the car would start its journey back to their dorms Shownu would fall asleep to the changing scenery passing them by, holding his new plushies close, dreaming of the new memories. Kihyun would hum softly as Wonho talked about the day passing in a blur, both caregivers smiling when Shownu was the topic of discussion. 

“I know there’s more for us to do but I think today really topped everything else. His eyes were even smiling.”


End file.
